Eight Point Star
by Dillon
Summary: Jonouchi is depressed and playing his guitar, and gets an unexpected audience. What will come of this? Rated for possible future Shonen-AiYaoi content.
1. Evening Star

Title: Eight Point Star

Fandom : YuGiOh

Pairing : (possible) Seto/Jonouchi

Incomplete, weird story I've been kicking around for like a year.

 Started as an HP fic, but I like it in YGO better. Possible future Shonen-ai/Yaoi content

Disclaimer- ::ahem:: I own nothing but a couple of Metal Gear action figures, who

 decline to appear in this fic, and a couple bootleg CDs. The insurance company and

 hospital are already out for my blood, so go ahead and try to sue me. I'm declaring 

bankruptcy anyway. Sigmund Freud was not harmed in the making of this fic.

'Dude'- thoughts

"Dude."- Words

=_Dude_= -Singing

~_Dude~ -_Flashback

/Dude/- Yami thoughts

\Dude\- Hikari thoughs

Dude- Tv sounds

Dude- Radio sounds

*Dude * -Phone sounds

#Dude#- Intoxicated, imagine slurring

'He's really not so bad' Jonouchi thought, his fingers picking out a slow arpeggio on 

his beat up old guitar. 'He's actually a pretty cool guy, when he's sober. He's just 

been through a lot. I mean, it could be worse. He could beat me all the time, or rape me, 

or sell me on the black market, rather than just being a mean drunk.' Jou shuddered 

'Yeah, he could be a lot worse.'

Absently his hands traced a tune he knew as well as his own heartbeat. 

One of the first he'd ever learned, the intro to House Of The Rising Sun. 

He sat in the slowly fading sunlight, hands moving deftly over well-worn

 strings he'd soon have to replace. His mind wandered back to a dark room in New York, 

13 yr old hands awkwardly learning, shaping to work stiff new strings on a big, clumsy guitar. 

He smiled softly, remembering, as his fingers slid and plucked, tune seamlessly changing to that of an old favorite, his voice quietly rising, humming, preparing to sing the words. 

He was proud of his voice, soft but clear, warm, and mellow.

 He'd been told, on those rare occasions he allowed someone to hear him sing, that he sounded like Freddy Mercury, or maybe Robert Plant, you could hear the emotion behind his words. 

His voice rose slightly, words rising soft and clear on the on the cool air, sadness painting 

them, making them real, reflecting the sharp pain from his heart and body.

 He smiled sadly as he sang-

=_So=_

_=So you think you can tell=_

_=Heaven from Hell=_

_=Blue Skies from Pain=_

_=Can you tell a Green Field=_

_=From  a cold Steel Rail=_

_=A smile from a veil= _

_=Do you think you can tell=_

_=Did they get you to Trade=_

_=Your Heroes for Ghosts=_

_=Hot Ashes for Trees=_

_=Hot air for a Cool Breeze=_

_=Cold Comfort for Change=_

_=Did you exchange=_

_=A walk on part in the War=_

_=For a lead Role=_

_=In a Cage=_

_=How I Wish=_

_=How I Wish you were Here=_

_=We're just Two lost Souls swimming in a fish bowl=_

_=Year after year=_

_=Running over the same old ground=_

_=What have We Found=_

_=Same old Fears=_

_=Wish You Were Here=_

Seto Kaiba stopped dead in his tracks.

He didn't know what he'd expected when he finally gave in to Mokuba's demand

 that he take a break from work and get some fresh air, but he most definitely had not

 expected to have his heart stopped, ripped out, and torn to pieces by a few soft, half-heard guitar notes and English lyrics carried by a sad, lonely voice that flowed into his brain like hot, sweet lemon-honey tea liberally laced with cheap American whiskey. 

Not pausing to think, he impulsively followed the soft tendrils of song through a 

Decorative row of fir trees, across a clearing, and up to the top of a small hill, where he stopped at the base of a childrens watchtower, surveying the scene before him.

 There was a small, clear pond below, reflecting the darkening sky. 

Earlier there had probably been ducks, maybe geese, basking on the surface, relishing the late summer sun.

Now the shore was occupied only by sleeping flowers, and a solitary guitar player,

 plucking and strumming out his lonely song. 

The lyrics had ended, and now he was simply picking out random notes, somehow 

managing to string them together into a patter which tugged the brunette's heartstrings. 

Eventually he set the guitar aside and lay back to watch the stars come out. Seto heard his 

Voice, quietly muttering something about heading back soon, but he seemed in no hurry

to leave. 

Kaiba sat back against the base of the tower, noticing with interest the way the twilight colored the soft blonde locks with hints of gold and red, playing off the water, the grass,

 and the guitar strings in tiny eight-point stars. 

He found himself wishing he had a camera, if only to record the serenity of the moment, 

the puppy actually being quiet without being rendered unconscious. This was far too 

intriguing to pass by, and he had no worries about being seen- the hill would block

 Jonouchi's view nearly until he reached the top, and by the time he got there, Kaiba 

could be long gone. 

And the boy seemed so sad, solemn, almost lost. Seto could not help but wonder. 

He'd never known the boy could play, let alone sing, and he did so heartbreakingly well. 

The brunette wondered if any of his friends had ever seen him this way, what else there 

was about the young man that he didn't know, that maybe nobody knew. 

The thought was saddening, as he realized for all his taunts and insults, he really knew

 nothing about the young man he was currently stalking. 

It was truly sobering. 

He lost himself in thought until that amazing voice softly broke into his daydreams once 

again. He leaned forward to listen.

=_Sometimes I feel like I don't have a partner=_

_=Sometimes I feel like I'm all alone=_

_=At least I have her love=_

_=The city she loves me=_

_=Lonely as I am, together we cry=_

Jonouchi sighed, strumming his song.

 He knew it referred to Los Angeles, where he'd never been, but he loved it anyway. 

And not like anyone around here understood the lyrics, anyway. 

Heh, just one more way he was different. Much as he'd grown to love Japanese music,

 Dir En Grey and Shakkazombie couldn't compare to the sounds of his native language,

 sung by people who spoke it.

 Listening to Kyo sing in English could make him cry, in the right mood. 

He looked up to the sky, feeling, not for the first time, totally alone. 

He was not surprised to feel a warm tear slowly trace down his cheek.

He stood to leave, casing his guitar and carrying it, gripping loosely.

Seto Kaiba was far more surprised to feel a moist droplet linger on his face, before it dropped to dampen the leg of his trousers. 

He looked down at the tiny dark spot in the dim light, disbelieving. 

He spoke and understood English well, one of the many business lessons he'd learned

 from his adoptive father, his mentor, and he knew the sadness of the words Jonouchi

 sang. 

Suddenly he realized the silence, and saw with a shock that Jonouchi was nearing.

 Panicked, he looked for a way to leave without being seen. 

Jonouchi walked slowly up the hill, thinking quietly.

He smiled as he passed the watchtower, stopping to look at it, almost lovingly.

He'd played here when he was young, ridden his bike down the hill. 

He was seized with a sudden urge to climb up the tower, slide down the fireman's pole, 

but his dad would be home by now, and might worry. He didn't often mind Jou's 

nocturnal wanderings, and long as he was home by a reasonable time. 

He sighed, and headed home.

Seto Kaiba was never so relieved as watching Jonouchi's back, walking slowly down the

 hill toward the basketball court, the opposite side from the break of trees. He'd been 

astounded, captivated by the look in the blonde's eyes, and for a moment he was sure 

he'd be discovered. Now he frowned in confusion as he poked the fireman's pole, 

wondering, for the first time ever, how it worked. 

Sighing, he picked up his mobile phone, dialing home.

*** **Brrrring! *

"Moshi Moshi. Kaiba Residence"

"Mokuba, please"

"One Moment please, sir"

"….."

"Moshi Moshi?"

"Mokuba?"

"Yes, Big Brother"

"::ahem:: Er, I'm standing on a platform in the park. It's a long story. There's a kind of pole, and, er…"

"::Sigh:: You hold at the top with both hands, wrap your legs around, and slide."

"Er, thank you"

Kaiba moved to comply with his younger brother's instructions, cursing his decision to use the equipment as a hiding place. Next time he'd simply pretend to be a hedgehog.

"Heh, that works much better, doesn't it? "

"Big Brother, how do you get yourself into these situations?"

"It's a gift"

" … ::Sigh::  Just be home soon. I ordered pizza"

"Hawaiian?"

"You know it."

"Be home in 10. And Mokuba?"

"Yeah?"

"Thank you"

* click *

Kaiba smiled, and started home.

^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^^

The end, for now.

 The park is shamelessly stolen from one near my house. 

I learned to ride my bike on the basketball court side of that hill, and hit the only tree on

 it in the process. First song belongs to Pink Floyd, second to Red Hot Chili Peppers.

 Singers belong to their respective labels, estates, whatever. Characters belong to Kazuki

 Takahashi. Seto liking Hawaiian Pizza stolen from Misura. 

Oh, and thank you to my amazing lovely beta readers, Jack and Sarah! Jack does it cuz he's just so cool and I like him, and I can blackmail him if he doesn't. Sarah's just a very cool person, and knows the series and pairing well, besides, she's good at it. Thank you, dudes! This would suck even more without you!

 If I forgot anyone, I don't care. Read and review. 

Flames are appreciated, and will be laughed at before being donated to Jav's Flaming Pit of Fiery Death, into which we will some day throw Anzu. 

May it burn forever. 


	2. Midnight Star

Title: Eight Point Star Minichapter- Seto's Morning

Fandom : YuGiOh

Pairing : (possible) Seto/Jonouchi

Review replies- on next chap, since I'm putting up 2

This just didn't want to transition right into the next part, and I was sick of not updating, so here we have a special, just-because-I-love-my-reviewers-and-Jack-would-kill-me-if-I-didn't minichapter! Enjoy!

Disclaimer- ::ahem:: I own nothing but a couple of Metal Gear action figures, who

 decline to appear in this fic, and a couple bootleg CDs. Oh, and $25 Canadian, but that doesn't count.

 The insurance company and hospital are probably going to garnish my future wages until I'm like 83, so if you want my money, you have to go through them. 

No spleen-eating weasels were harmed in the making of this chapter, but a slice of Hawaiian pizza was.

Seto Kaiba awoke to the patter of raindrops on his window. Groggily   
he rubbed his eyes and glowered at the computer screen. Two o-fucking-  
clock in the morning. He mentally cursed Katsuya Jounouchi to an   
unusually painful demise involving a pit of broken glass shards and a   
highly improbable number of weevils.   
  
He gnawed the cold slice of Hawaiian pizza he'd conveniently dropped   
next to the keyboard before dozing, and scrolled down his list of new   
downloads. Being unable to sleep with Jounouchi's warm-whiskey voice   
echoing in his head, he'd given up around midnight and grabbed a   
snack before going online. He was determined to find the songs   
Jounouchi was singing so he could finally get some sleep. However,   
after finding the full lyrics and artists, he'd found other   
interesting songs, and links to recommended bands, and the next thing   
he knew he was on a file sharing software talking to someone   
identified as H.M.Vanyel, who happened to have most of the songs he   
was looking for.   
  
One had finished last night, a song called 'Hurt'  
  
He remembered Van's mention of this song in particular, that this was a classic American singer, an old man singing a song made popular by a man only slightly older than Seto himself, he clicked the play button. He was quickly overwhelmed, hearing a voice older than Jounouchi's, like strong coffee and whiskey and golden gravel, singing words that could have been his own.

_ I  hurt myself today  
to see if I still feel  
I focus on the pain  
the only thing that's real  
the needle tears a hole  
the old familiar sting  
try to kill it all away  
but I remember everything  
what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
you could have it all  
my empire of dirt  
  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
  
I wear this crown of thorns  
on my liar's chair  
full of broken thoughts  
I cannot repair  
beneath the stain of time  
the feelings disappear  
you are someone else  
I am still right here  
what have I become?  
my sweetest friend  
everyone I know  
goes away in the end  
you could have it all  
my empire of dirt  
  
I will let you down  
I will make you hurt  
  
if I could start again  
a million miles away  
I would keep myself  
I would find a way _  
  
  
He slowly rose from his position in the chair, grimacing as he   
extricated his elbow from the... other slice of cold Hawaiian pizza   
he'd conveniently left near the keyboard. He angrily wiped away   
tears, ending the song and lying down, trying to get some sleep. He   
had more important things to deal with. Pulling up the blanket, he   
scowled and groggily stood up. He still had pizza sauce on his elbow.  
  



	3. Morning Star

  
  
  
Title: Eight point Star chapter 2.2-  Minichapter 2- Jou's morning  
  
Author: Dillon   
  
Pairing: S/J ?   
  
Warnings- GRAPHIC FLASHBACK. Violence, blood, and lots of pain.

  
Summary- Jonouchi's morning, and a flashback   
  
Disclaimer- I own nothing but a few bootleg CDs, an incomplete set of   
Metal Gear action figures (who decline to appear), and $25 Canadian.   
If you want to sue me, get in line. The hospital and the insurance   
company were here first. No turnips were harmed in the making of this   
chapter. However, Jonouchi was. Sorry.

Review Replies- I got reviews?

Luna-Chan3 – I don't know if this is quite what you wanted, but I did continue. See, I _am_ a nice guy. Sometimes.

Kazuki-2 – Dude, you must have been bored to read my crap. I'm glad you did though, and glad you liked it!

Liviana – Heh, I never planned for it to be a one-shot, but I can see why you'd think that 

:: does the whole hand-on-neck anime sweatdrop thing :: I've been kinda busy, and it took

awhile to get this one out. Plus it was like tearing an arm off to do this to him, or to write it.

Abbey Ryou – I'm glad you liked it, and I inspired you! A beta is one of the most important things

 you can have, though. ::huggles Jack, who squirms:: They catch your insipid sentences, typos, and 

bad characterizations. Couldn't do it without mine.

Ryan-Ookami – Heh, yeah, it was. I'm glad you liked it enough to review!

Random Reader – Heh, you want more, you got more. I just hope you don't hate it.

Rose of Osiris – Lovely name, man. I'm glad you liked it, and it's always cool to find another Classic Rock listener. 

I'm also glad you liked my characterizations, and only hope this chapter meets your approval as well.

Misura – Whoa, dude! You read my crap! Cool. Glad you liked the music, and don't hate my stealing your pizza thing.

Actually, that becomes more important soon. Heh, heh. Thank you for your review!

Leaf Zelindor – I made someone's day! Go me! And how could I not use Pink Floyd?

Keishi - :: oofs and flops as is tackled :: Heh, dude? I need to breathe. Seriously. 

Eh, was your turn anyway. Thank you for your amazing and very flattering review.

Yeah, I liked the ending too. It shows… all that stuff you said. And pizza.

Black Riku – Thanks, man! I didn't know you read this fandom, but I'm thrilled you liked it enough to review!

Saiko Senshi – Oi, again with the Squeeling! Heh, thanks, man. And see, I did write more! Your wish is granted!

The Chaotic Ones – Thank you! I'm glad you liked it!

Angel of Pure Darkness – Wow, a dual review!

Angel- yep, I had always planned to. Sorry it took so long.

Please don't cause me to be consumed by darkness, living with my dad is punisment enough -.-;

Tala- I'll try to make it worth your while. Or you could be set apon by rabid weasels. Up to you.

---------------------------------------

Jonouchi woke up in a good mood. It had rained last night and the sky was a clear, bright blue outside his window. The sun was shining, just getting into his eyes, sparkling off the ends of his hair while birds sang. Yes, it looked to be a beautiful morning. He stretched and yawned, allowing the fuzziness to ebb out of his body and mind. Wait… Sun. Shining. Eyes. That would make it about… oh, crap. In a nearly physically impossible motion he took a full-body leap from the bed to the door, dashing through the kitchen to the bathroom and back in record time, nearly colliding with his dad, who smirked and proffered a glass of orange juice and a couple pieces of toast. "Morning, K. Was just headed up to wake you." Jou mumbled something in what could only be called 'toast-ese' as he bolted for his room, leaving his dad to smirk at the retreating form of the breakfast-enhanced teenager. 

Inside his room, Jou was marvelously pulling off a complicated dressing ritual which involved putting on his shoes and jacket simultaneously while attempting to eat his toast and read his file transfers without spilling his juice, left conveniently near the edge of his desk, to the left of the keyboard. He smiled (no easy feat with toast in his mouth) as he saw he had received the Refreshments song he'd been looking for. He'd only recently printed the tab, and wasn't sure how well he played it yet. He was looking forward to hearing the recording. However, as a look at the clock told him, he was still bordering on late. He hurriedly grabbed his backpack, turned to go, dropped his toast, and stepped on it. He sighed, took a moment to mourn the lost toast, and began to remove his shoes. He'd forgotten to take his pajamas off. Again.

A few minutes later, divested of pajamas, dressed properly, and smelling slightly of orange juice, Jou ran from his room to the door, stopping a moment to give his dad a quick kiss and say goodbye. His dad smiled and told him to have a good day, don't get in trouble, which caused Jou to smirk. He caught an extra piece of toast off the table and left. As he walked, he thought how far both he and his dad had come in such a short time. He could clearly remember the day it had started to turn around. Hell, he could still feel the marks from it. He shivered, remembering …

~~~ _Dark. He knew it was dark, but it could have been day, he couldn't think couldn't see. What had he done?_

_"Mr. Jonouchi? Mr. Jonouchi! Wake up, sir. We're going to have to…"_

_"Jou! Jou, man, wake up! Dude, don't do this to me!"_

_"Mr. Honda, we will have to ask you to leave"_

_Where was he? What was this? Why couldn't he see? ~~_

That was the day he'd tried to commit suicide. He was still ashamed of that, he was only lucky he'd asked Honda to say goodbye to everyone for him. He must have already been pretty loopy to call Honda for something like that and believe he wouldn't call someone. He'd only thought Honda was someone he could trust. Turned out he could trust him to know when not to keep a promise, too. Well, technically, he had kept it. He'd had someone pick up an extension phone, and they'd called the ambulance. Honda never called. Jou smirked at that. Nobody ever gave Honda the credit he deserved. He could be really clever at times. He frowned again soon, though, remembering his homecoming, after a week spent in the hospital. That had been the day to start the real change.

~~~_ His dad had driven him home, silent. He was lost in thought as they climbed the stairs and entered the apartment, throwing his bag inside and flopping down on the couch. They'd talked a little, he didn't remember what about, and it had become a fight, a real knock-down-drag-out fight. He remembered_ his_ dad screaming_

_"If you want to kill yourself, why don't you do it properly?"_

_"Ha, show me how!"_

_They'd calmed down, oddly, and sat on the couch while his dad told him a few ways. He couldn't get past his self-preservation instincts to use a blade, and he gagged when he tried to choke himself with his fingers. His dad called him a wimp, and the fight started again, but somehow more serious, more determined. His dad's eyes scared him._

_Then he came up behind, and wrapped his hands around Jonouchi's unprotected neck. _

_Jonouchi never remembered that part clearly, only waking up on the floor. It was dark and cold, and the light came through the window in an eerie glow, illuminating a shadowed figure above him, a red glow Oh gods, he was in hell, the devil had come for him. He heard a long, moaning scream and the figure spoke to him, the voice familiar._

_"Shut up, you bastard. Do you want to wake the neighbors?"_

_He tried to reply, to say no. The woman next door worked nights, she shouldn't be woken. He wanted to say something, but there was only the keening, moaning scream. A hand connected with his face._

_"Shut up!"_

_"Mr. Jonouchi? Katsu? Oh my god!"_

_A woman's voice, was it, Jennosuke? What was she doing here? The figure was gone, Jou noted, as he sunk into the darkness again. ~~~_

Jou quietly touched his neck as he walked, above his collar where the marks had been, now nearly gone.  According to Jen she'd been the only neighbor at home then, being asleep for work. She'd heard him scream -_it had been him?_ - and had been concerned, knocking on the door, then coming in when there was no answer. She'd seen him lying on the floor, eyes glassy, clothes torn and soaked with blood, one shoe gone. His dad –_he never called him father after, ever_- had been standing over him, the light through the window making his red hair glow, eerily like fire. She'd dragged the elder Jonouchi out the door and whatever she'd told him had caused a reaction Jou had never seen before. His dad had come back in while he was getting to his feet. Something was hurting him, he remembered- his body was numb, but his ear hurt, and when he felt it, the earring he was wearing, a type which circled around and came together in a clasp at the back, was forced back through his ear, and it was bleeding. He'd been staring at the blood on his fingers in fascination when his dad stumbled through the door, tears running down his face. He'd grabbed the stunned boy in a hard embrace.

"_I'm so sorry Katsu, I didn't mean to hurt you. I don't know what I'd do if I lost you!"_

_"That's ok, dad, I probably deserved it. But one thing?"_

_"Hn?"_

_"How long was I out? I'm so cold…."_

He never figured out why he said that, but his dad had just looked at him and walked away, and hadn't come out of his room for many hours. Jou still couldn't wear an earring, but he'd kept the mangled, blood crusted one he'd pulled from his ear, as well as his torn Guns'N'Roses shirt. It had been his favorite, and damned if he'd throw it away, even if it had been stuck to his body with blood. The shirt was ruined, the pants bloodstained and torn, but he'd kept them. 

Call it a memento.

He was surprised as a hand caught him on the back. He still didn't like being approached from the back, even after so many weeks, almost four months.

"Hey, Jou! Penny for your thoughts?"

"You don't want to know, Honda. You don't want to know."

Honda took a long look at his friend's face, and just gave a sad smile. He handed Jou a can of coffee, and put his arm around his friend's shoulders, sort of his way of saying 'I'm here if you need me, but I won't push it' Jou smiled, as he sipped the coffee.

Honda knew when to speak, when to be silent, and when to simply be. 

He was glad to have a friend like that.

He smiled, and started softly humming to the song in his head, an old Depeche Mode song that reminded him of Honda, and of himself. 

_I'm taking a ride with my best friend _

_I hope he never lets me down again _

_He knows where he's taking me _

_Taking me where I want to be _

_I'm taking a ride with my best friend _

_We're flying high _

_Watching the world pass us by _

_Never want to come down _

_Never want to put my feet back down _

_On the ground _

_I'm taking a ride with my best friend _

_I hope he never lets me down again _

_Promises me I'm safe in his house _

_As long as I remember who's wearing the trousers _

_I hope he never lets me down again _

_See the stars, they're shining bright _

_Everything's alright tonight _

Honda smiled back, possibly recognizing, possibly not, maybe knowing Jou's thoughts, maybe not, but knowing he'd be there, regardless.

Jonouchi smiled. No, he'd never let him down. Never had, and never would. He slung an arm over his friend's shoulders, and walked on.


	4. Faded Star

Title: Eight Point Star

Chapter: 4

Fandom: YuGiOh

Pairing: S/J, someday maybe

Warnings: Written on sleep deprivation and coffee. Some graphic flashback imagery, but nothing approaching last chapter. May offend some, depress others. But it gets better.

Disclaimers: I own nothing but an incomplete set of Metal Gear action figures and an evil peanut butter cookie named Kevin, who decline to appear. No penguins were harmed in the making of this chapter.

Seto Kaiba was unsure of how to proceed today. He'd seen Jonouchi unmasked, and it disturbed him a little. Could he really act as usual? But of course, the puppy didn't know. So if he acted oddly, Jou may suspect something was up. But if he…. Gah, it was just too much. He'd simply avoid the boy, after all, nobody could suspect what wasn't said.

Jonouchi wouldn't have noticed today, anyhow.  Even with Honda's calming influence, he couldn't seem to keep his mind on track today. It kept falling back on depressing memories he'd tried hard to repress. He did not even notice that Seto Kaiba had thus far failed to insult him today. If he had been paying attention, he may even have thought he was being avoided. Which, indeed, he was. But he was deep in a memory…

_:: Soon after the attempted strangulation, his dad had sobered up, and had come to Jou in the middle of the night. It was dark in the room, just past 2am, when he knocked at the door. Tears tracking down his face, he beckoned Joey close and told him the history of his family, the story of his lineage::_

 When I was ten, I used to listen when my grandmother told me stories of our family. I never understood how important they were until I realized that you were growing up without a history. There is so much of our family that you don't know. The older man sighed, gazing into his coffee cup as if it held answer to why life was so hard, the stories of his grandmother, of his very soul. He sighed again, and continued. "Your grandmother was the first of our family to be born in America. She was the daughter of Jonouchi Hachi. He'd been thrown from his life in Japan, and later came to America, seeking a better life. In America, he was employed by a white plantation owner, and met a young Navajo woman named Hok'ee, a maid held no better than a slave. They had a child, a girl they called Jonouchi Gaagii. She never knew her mother." 

He sipped from the cold coffee, so deep in thought, he didn't notice it was cold

_"Her father raised her the best he could, taught her the words her mother had taught him, her name which meant 'Abandoned', and the child's own, 'Raven', the name they hoped would carry her from poverty. He taught her of her heritage, the Japanese and the Navajo. And he taught her self worth, gave her the will to fight. She never forgave him that, not as long as she lived. However long I live, however much I drown my memory in alcohol and depression, if I forget my own name, I will never forget the sight of her leaving the shed, blood splashing from the tops of her boots, her dress soaked in it. Her husband was a cruel man. She was a half breed, and he never let her forget it. She called him 'Matchitehew', an Algonquin word she learned from another woman. He never knew what it meant, and hated her using those 'heathen' words anyway. He'd get so mad, he'd take her to the shed with a switch, and whip her till her boots filled with her blood. "_

His dad paused a moment, and Jou took advantage to ask a tentative question, not wanting to break the spell. "Did she ever tell you what it meant?" His dad laughed, a bitter, cold laugh, used by the defeated or the insane.

 _"Yes, and it's just as well he didn't know. It meant 'He has an evil heart'. Never forget, Katsu. That man, that Matchitehew, he was your great grandfather. That man had a story, too, and it's only sad that those two wound up together. Matchitehew, whose name I was never heard, told me his story one night, when he got piss-ass drunk. why he drove his son away, why he never loved me. His own father had abandoned him at the age of seven. His younger brother was five. They lived on an tiny island, so small that it wasn't even on map, little better than an overgrown sandbar. On this tiny spit of land, in a rickety old shack. It was cut off from the mainland, to get there you had to use a boat, and if his dad was out drinking, as he usually was, they were stuck on that piece of dirt. Once, his dad was gone longer than usual. His mother was old and she'd been frail in youth, childbearing and ill-treatment had only made it worse. She died one night, in her rocking chair. He and his brother lived for three days, with their dead mother as company, sitting in her rocking chair before the empty fireplace." A tear made it's way over his father's cheek as his voice dropped to a whisper. "Do you know what that bastard said, when he saw those little boys, hungry and crying at the feet of their dead mother? "_

Jonouchi shook his head, horrified, but curious. He leaned closer, unconsciously spilling cold coffee on his bedspread.

"He said, 'Oh, your mother's dead. Get out of here now, I ain't gonna keep ya.' After that, they spent two years in a hollow tree, those two small boys. Then someone noticed them and took them in. His younger brother was never as strong as he was. Perhaps because their mother wasn't. And it wasn't too long after that, less than a decade later,  that he held his brothers in his arms. And with the last breath of his brother, he his heart hardened worse than a diamond. Katsu, that gives him no excuse for what he did to Gaagii, but it shows you why he did. After Matchitehew died, turned mean. Never could abide anyone but me, and news came to me when she was in trouble. She never really got over having me around, I don't think. I know she called her son Tomi Biligaana, a Japanese name meaning Red with a Navajo meaning White. It was intended to be ironic, I think. He was chased off before he was 15, and married a young English woman who never wanted kids. I was given to an old woman when I was only 4 months old. Esther raised me up, but she was too old to be having kids. Her husband, John, beat her, and I tried to stop him as best I could. I trained until I was strong enough, but one day, I came home and she was on the floor, bleeding. I lost control, I never liked to use much force on John, he was old, and I didn't want to hurt him, just keep him from hurting her. But I came in and saw her on the floor, and him over her, and I kicked him in the chest, hard as I could. I never noticed the cellar door was open, I swear. He fell down the stairs, and hit the woodstove."

He paused, his hands trembled as he shook, tears were in his voice.

"After that, Esther was sent to a hospital, and from there to an asylum for the elderly. John was sent to a doctor, and I went with him. My mother came for me, and asked John, she said, 'John, did Kyle do this?' She always called me Kyle, never Kiyoshi. That had been my dad's name for me, and she never agreed, she didn't want a dirty little heathen. It's no wonder my dad left her. She asked him, she said 'Did Kyle do this? If he did, I'll see he pays.' He looked straight at me as he said 'No, Rosa. I fell down the stairs.' I never knew why he did that, if he wanted to protect me that one last time, or if he wanted to torture me with the knowledge that because of me, his last words were a lie. Guess there's no way to know now. At this point I'd mostly been living with Esther or my grandmother, and Mother saw no reason to take me now. She left me with Gaagii, and I've rarely seen her since. When I was 16, I went out for a walk from that house and never came back. There was nothing I could do to help Gaagii, and I wanted to meet my father. I knew his name was Jonouchi Kisho; he had changed his name when his father threw him out, taking his grandmother's surname and a Japanese name of his own. When I did finally meet him, he was in a bar in Arkansas, drowning his sorrow in alcohol. That was one thing he taught me, he taught me to drink. Between his drinking lessons and PawPaw's meanness, and Mothers coldness, I got a lot of lessons, didn't I?" He gave a short laugh, ironic and twisted, a laugh that's used where there's nothing funny around. Jonouchi felt a shiver crawl up his spine." I spent another three years with him, fishing and drinking and diving for mussel shells. After that, I went back up toward Indiana, and found out Esther had died. So had Matchitehew, and Gaagii had gone off somewhere. Mother was still there, living with a man who'd bend over backward for her. She had a new son, Jeremy, who was everything I wasn't. Loving, polite, a total kiss ass. And spoiled as the day is long. While I was there, his gerbil had a litter. In 3 days time, they'd all mysteriously died. I don't know if it was his baby-hating mother who broke their necks, or if he was a sadistic little punk even then, or maybe his drug-addicted brother, but it happened. I talked to my sister, your aunt Lucy. She introduced me to her friend, and we got along well. She was in a bad situation at home, a sick mom, four younger sisters, and a dad as cold and uncaring as my mom. I married that girl, and two years later, we had you, Katsu. The first good thing I did in my life."

 At this, Kyoshi started to cry, and Jou put his arms around his dad, and let him cry all the tears he'd been holding since the day he was born. 

A line from a song occurred to him.

_The faces of the dying seem to smile  
The faces of those being born seem so sad_

Jonouchi Katsuya cried along with the older man

A voice shook him from his reverie

"Jonouchi! Jonouchi Katsuya! Wake up, young man! Have you been listening to anything I've said?"

"Sorry, Sensei. My mind wandered." Jou replied wearily.

"Don't let it happen again. Your mind is far too small to be out on its own. Can you name me the seventh century prince rumored to have cursed the city of Nagaoka?"

Jonouchi paled. "Hachi?"

The teacher sighed. "No. Kaiba, can you answer the question?"

Kaiba smirked, and stood "Prince Sawara, Sensei. Exiled in the year 794, I believe, having been suspected of conspiring in his brother's murder, he has the distinction of being the only Emperor elected after having been dead five years. After the plague of misfortunes upon the newly built capital of Nagaoka, Sawara was elected Emperor Sudo, and the capitol was moved to Heian Kyo, ten miles to the north."

Kaiba sat back down, worry creasing his brow. Jonouchi seemed awfully listless today, staring out the window with eyes like pools of darkness. It was so odd to see Jonouchi so depressed, but Kaiba could not stop a chill running down his spine. And none of his friends had noticed, other than maybe Honda, who kept glancing back with a concerned look. Kaiba noted this, and returned to his own Jou-watching. Discreetly, of course.

After class, Kaiba decided to eat his lunch outside. No chance he'd run across Jonouchi there, since he was known to take lunch with his followers.  He had some things he had to do on his computer. He was seeking out a certain song he'd loved since he was very young, and thought he might like to learn to play. He seated himself under a large tree in the schoolyard, sat his lunch beside him, opened his laptop, and went to work. He let the clicking of his keys lull him into a sort of daydream.

_:: He'd gone with Gozaburo on a trip to America when he was 12 years old. He'd still been very new to the business world, unused to schooled reactions and stiff formality. He'd gone exploring while Gozaburo was asleep in the room, and when he met a group of young men at the hotel's restaurant, he'd been intrigued. on a second look, they were in fact older, maybe in their 40's, but the looks in their eyes, the smiles, made them seem never to have grown up. They dressed oddly, in black t-shirts and ripped jeansvests with patches. They all drank heavily, laughing and having a good time. Only one forwent alcohol, a man with dark hair and makeup. Instead he sipped from a can of Pepsi, laughing at his friends drunken antics.  Spotting the young boy watching, he smiled and took out a guitar. When he began to tune it, the young Kaiba let his curiosity take over. He peered closely, and asked, "How do you play that?" _

_The man laughed, and one of his friends asked "What's a little dude like you doing out so late, in the middle of Milwaukee no less?" _

_Kaiba considered his answer, and decided to try misdirection "It should be 'Me-Lay-Wa-Kay'. It's an old Algonquin word meaning 'The Good Land'. I've never been here before, my adoptive father brought me on business." _

_The young man who has addressed him smiled. "Hey, that's kinda cool. I've been here a lot, and never knew that!" The man with the guitar spoke, for the first time- "__I'm a regular visitor here, but Milwaukee has certainly had its share of visitors. The French missionaries and explorers began__visiting here in the late 16th century" _

_Kaiba added eagerly "Yes, bringing their diseases and social injustices along with them" _

_The man smiled, and added "after enslaving the natives and taking their land, they went on to elect three socialist mayors" _

_Kaiba came closer, liking this man. He asked, "Do you have a name?" _

_The guitar player extended a hand, his smile making him look about 19 "You may call me Vincent. And you?" _

_Seto smiled, and hesitated a moment. "K-Kaiba. Kaiba Seto." They shook, and Vincent continued to strum his guitar. Softly, he plucked out a few notes, singing a beautiful, sad song_

_I'm a gambler   
And I'm a runner   
But you knew that   
When you lay down   
  
I'm a picture   
Of ugly stories   
I'm a killer   
And I'm a clown   
  
Step into the street by sundown   
Step into your last goodbye   
You're a target just by living   
Twenty dollars will make you die   
  
I wear lace   
And I wear black leather   
My hands are lightning upon my gun   
  
My shots are clean   
And my shots are final   
My shots are deadly   
And when it's done   
  
You're as stiff as my smoking barrel   
You're as dead as a desert night   
You're a notch   
And I'm a legend   
You're at peace   
And I must hide   
  
Tell me where the hell I'm going   
Let my bones fall in the dust   
Can't you hear that ghost that's calling   
As my Colt begins to rust   
In the dust   
  
I'm a killer   
I'm a clown   
I'm a priest   
That's gone to town_

_Kaiba stood by, entranced. After awhile the older man, still strumming, took his hand and positioned him, moving his small hands over the strings. Softly he sang in the little boy's ear, repeating the soft words in a way that etched them directly on his young heart._

_He knew he'd never forget that song._

_After the second repetition, a shadow darkened the doorway. Gozaburo, his eyes flashing cold fire, anger at the boy who'd dared sneak away. Vincent had stiffened, stood, and walked to the older man, the fires of hell smoldering in his. Gozaburo berated both man and boy icily, slicing away layers with a knife of ice. Vincent replied hotly, attacking the man who'd left a child unattended in the city, letting him prowl around a place like this. In the end, Gozaburo had snatched Kaiba's arm, dragging him back to the room Vincent watched, never forgetting the dark eyes that looked at him, pleading but without hope. And Kaiba had looked back, sorry to take the sparkle from the eyes of the man with the amazing voice, and the gentle manner. _

He never forgot that song. Even now, at 19, he was searching for it again.

While Kaiba sought out a song from his past, Jonouchi was having serious doubts about his future. 

"Honda, what in the nine hells is this? I swear it's looking at me." Jou asked poking the strangly purple wiggling thing on his lunch tray

Honda sweatdropped "It's edible. I think. Just eat it; it's good for you! Maybe get you out of this funk you've been in today."

Jou made a face and poked at a green blob on his plate. He knew Honda meant well, but food poisoning simply wasn't on his agenda. However, a look at Honda's face, and he figured it was worth it. Sighing, he picked a piece up on his fork and bit it. 

Bleh! Nasty, spiced, spinachy. But after a moment, he got used to it. Even kinda liked it. He ate a little more so Honda would be satisfied, tried the purply Jello stuff with the grapes, and excused himself to the restroom.

Walking outside, he sighed. Trust Honda to be concerned enough about you to feed you turnip greens. He shook his head. /_Just because it's American, and I'm American, _doesn't mean I've eaten it. Or that I'll like it. But it is high in iron. That's a good thing./_ He walked on, nibbling a peanut butter cookie he'd snatched from the cafeteria on his way out. He was looking up into the branches of a tree, and realized why it's a bad idea to walk while daydreaming. The ground rushed up to meet him._

Kaiba could not have been more surprised than at having Jonouchi trip over his feet. However, he managed not to show it, arching an eyebrow and remarking coldly "Alone, puppy? No minions today?" 

Jonouchi snarled back, "Heh, at least I don't have to pay people to follow me" 

Kaiba was surprised; the boy had made a decent attempt at a comeback. He was preparing to deliver a retort when another foot collided with his, and another body went sprawling over the one already across his legs. As Honda collapsed ungracefully across his friend, the coffee he had been drinking flipped out of control.

Kaiba watched, in fascinated horror, as the cup spun in midair. He tried to look stoic, as usual, but inside, all he wanted to do was burst out laughing. He repeated a mantra in his head- _'You will not laugh. You will not laugh' He watched the coffee land on Jou's head – _'You Will Not Laugh'__

Honda leaned up and looked at Jou's highly moistened face "HA! You look like a muddy puppy!" –

_'The Big 5. Dead Puppies. Flat Tea. You Will Not Laugh'_

Jou looked at him, death in his eyes. "Laugh and I will brandish the Wooden Spoon of Justice in your general direction while hurling vague insults and unusually painful sounding threats." 

Kaiba carefully schooled his expression, and extricated his legs from the pile of limbs. "Please excuse me," he said, without emotion, walking to the corner of the school. There he did something he had not done in a long time. He collapsed with laughter.

Honda and Jou simply looked at each other. Then Honda saw something. "Hey, he left his laptop! Let's poke it!"

Jou sweatdropped, then joined his friend looking at the screen. "Hey! He's looking up Alice Cooper lyrics!"

Around the corner, a shadow fell across Seto Kaiba's face.

"Big Brother, what are you doing?" A light happy voice sounded close by his ear.

"Having a nervous breakdown. You?" Seto turned and smiled at his little brother.

Mokuba sighed. "Nothing in particular. Big brother, go home and get some sleep. I'll call you a driver, you wait out front.

"Will do, little brother."

Honda and Jou were looking through Kaiba's MP3s with growing fascination, when they too were covered in shadow.

"Excuse me, but that's private property you're perusing." A young voice stated firmly.

Honda and Jou sweatdropped. Then Honda turned and smiled at the young man, "Just coming to return it, Mokuba"

Mokuba smiled "Ok, then. I'll do it for you."

Kaiba was in the car and on the way home before realizing he'd left his laptop. He worried a little, but he knew his brother would get it, yet how long had those oafs been looking at it? What might they have seen? He watched out the window, thinking.

Something caught his eye, and he called "Driver! Stop here!"

When he got home, the light on the answering machine was blinking- he hit it as he walked to the table, putting his packages down and heading for the refrigerator. 

* Beep *Hello Mr. Kaiba, this is the League of Questionable Charities, asking your assistance… 

Kaiba hit the delete button on his way past, and stopped to listen, gnawing a cheese stick

* Beep * Hello, Mr. Kaiba, this is the Speedy Pizzeria, we regret to inform you that as a recent delivery of Hawaiian Pizza, you may have received a pizza with tainted ingredients. It has come to our attention that a recent shipment of Canadian bacon was permeated with a cleaning solution. We regret any inconvenience, and will be shipping a book of replacement coupons as well as a refund for your trouble. Please rest assured that we will take every precaution against a reoccurrence, and we hope you will continue to be a Valued Customer.

Kaiba groaned. Just his luck. 

* Beep * Hello, Mr. Kaiba, this is the Sennen Institute for the Highly Intelligent and Occasionally Criminally Insane we have a…

Kaiba hit the button, gathered his packages, and walked to the bedroom.

Jonouchi was confused, but intrigued by what he'd read on Kaiba's laptop. He'd never given the guy credit for much depth, but he had good musical taste. Maybe he should take a second look. Heh, at least it'd given him something else to think about. If slightly damp, coffee scented hair. At least he didn't smell like orange juice anymore.

Kaiba was fiddling with a tuning knob, plucking out a few notes, when he realized it was about time for Mokuba to get home. Before he could make a move, though, a voice said, in a slightly exasperated but mostly amused manner, "Don't get up. Dinner's taken care of" 

Mokuba walked over and sat on the bed, with a sigh. "Like this, big brother." He placed his small hands over Seto's larger ones, moving his fingers into position, and replaying the tune expertly. 

Kaiba's eyes widened "That works much better, doesn't it? Where did you learn to play?" 

Mokuba sighed. "I've been in guitar 2 years now, Big Brother." 

Kaiba grumbled, "I play the piano, this should be easy" 

Mokuba smiled. "They use the same notes, but it's a very different instrument, Seto. I'll teach you, if you like" 

Kaiba grumbled good-naturedly, and smiled "Yeah. I'd like that, Mokuba"


End file.
